Bloody Roar 3
| director = Kenji Fukuya | producer = Masato Toyoshima | programmer = Yūichi Ochiai | artist = Shinichi Ōnishi, Naochika Morishita | composer = Takayuki Negishi | series = Bloody Roar | released = Arcade PlayStation 2 | genre = Fighting | modes = Single-player, multiplayer | platforms = Arcade, PlayStation 2 }} Bloody Roar 3 is a fighting arcade video game developed by Eighting and Hudson Soft. It is the first of the series to appear on the Sony PlayStation 2. Gameplay The main feature of Bloody Roar 3 is the ability to transform into beasts, which is involved in all of the Bloody Roar games. Once the character transforms, they regain part of the health they have lost and become much stronger and more powerful than before. Characters ;Returning characters *Yugo the Wolf - W.O.C. leader determined to stop the XGC. *Alice the Rabbit - a W.O.C. activist who follows Yugo on his search for the XGC mark's origin. *Long the Tiger - a vagrant on a journey to stop the harmful XGC. *Gado the Lion - a Commissioner willing to create coexistence between humanity and Zoanthropes. *Kenji/Bakuryu the Mole - a student with the desire to protect his burdened brother. *Uriko the Half Beast - a student who goes to find the XGC to cure her boredom. *Stun the Insect - a solitary former researcher for Tylon encouraged by Jenny to look for the XGC. *Shina the Leopard - a mercenary sent to find the source of the XGC. *Jenny the Bat - a top spy tasked with looking into the chaos of the XGC. *Busuzima the Chameleon - a former head researcher for Tylon setting out to harness the power of the XGC code. *Shenlong the Tiger - a bouncer who will kill anyone he doesn't like. ;New characters *Xion the Unborn - a cold and reserved man who plots to exterminate all other Zoanthropes. His Zoanthrope is the Unborn. *Kōryū - a relentless machine modeled after the first Bakuryu. His Zoanthrope is the Iron Mole. (Unlockable) *Uranus - a perfected clone of Uriko known as the strongest Zoanthrope. Her Zoanthrope is the Chimera. (Unlockable) Audio The music was composed by Takayuki Negishi and was recorded at MIT Studio with Jun Kajiwara at the guitar, Michio Nagaoka at the bass, Atsuo Okamoto at the drums and Negishi at the synthesizer. The Japanese voice cast includes Hideo Ishikawa as Yugo, Mika Kanai as Alice, Ryōtarō Okiayu as Long, Kazumi Tanaka as Busuzima, Junko Noda as Bakuryu, Marina Ōno as Uriko, Takeshi Aono as Koryu and Eriko Fujimaki as Uranus. The English voice cast features Barry Gjerde as Yugo and a system voice, Kimberly Forsythe as Alice, Dario Toda as Long, Lenne Hardt as Shina, Paul Lucas as Busuzima, Greg Dale as Stun, Samantha Vega as Jenny, Chris Wells as Gado, Bill Sullivan as Shenlong, Michael Naishtut as Bakuryu, Bianca Allen as Uriko and John Nuzzo as Xion. Reception | MC = 71% (PS2) }} References External links * * Category:2000 video games Category:Activision games Category:Arcade games Category:Bloody Roar Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Virgin Interactive games Category:Xbox games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Hudson Soft games Category:Eighting games